halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Davies
Marcus Davies was a skilled operative in the Naval Special Warfare Division, fighting during both the Insurrection and the Human-Covenant War. He was ultimately killed by Covenant forces during the Battle of Reach in 2552. Biography Early life Marcus was born on Mars the year 2552. His father was a store owner and his mother a merchant marine. Two months after his birth, his mother was called back into action, and with his father busy with the store, he would spend most of his childhood with his uncle, a simple farmer. As he went to school, his exceptional intelligence and strength was noted. After graduating, he joined the UNSC navy in 2518, and applied to Naval Special Warfare training two months later. After being approved, he trained for several weeks in the Naval Special Warfare Division. He completed training - with top grades - in early 2519, and was decreed ready for action, assigned to Operation: TREBUCHET. Appearence Personality Always hearing how good his parents were, Marcus became very proud of them and willing to prove himself by doing something greater. Thus, he joined the Naval Special Warfare Division, bent on succeeding so that he could live up to his family's name. However, whenever he failed, he would be greatly disheartened, blaming himself. He quickly adopted a saying; Get the job done no matter what the cost. This part of his personality was made apparent several times, when he would willingly sacrifice others so that the mission could be completed. This made him very unpopular with his teammates, although ONI Section 3 found him useful this way. Despite his saying, he failed on several occasions, which made him force himself to get even stricter. While appearing ruthless and cold-hearted to everyone else, he's loved by his parents and he loves them back in return. During the Battle of Reach, when he was forced to choose between saving his mother, or complete his mission, he decided to save his mother, letting her evacuate while he held off the Covenant forces. Just before his death, he accepted that he could never have been perfect and mourns for those he sacrificed to complete his missions. Mission history Insurrection Operation: TREBUCHET (2519-2523) As part of Operation: TREBUCHET, Marcus and his team was deployed to the colony world Biko, where various rebel groups had overthrown the local Colonial Administration Authority government and were battling each other over control of the colony. Supported by the frigate Blast from the Past and several Hornets, the team linked up with survivors from the local marine garrison. Together, the UNSC detachment devised a plan to take out all, or most, of the rebel leaders at once, by anonymously calling a summit. The plan worked, and Marcus and his team managed to take out all the leaders, ending the rebellion in its infancy. After the sucessful mission at Biko, Marcus and his team was redeployed to the outer colony Green Hills. A United Rebel Front base had been discovered on the relatively new colony, and Marcus' team was tasked with taking it out, along with capturing any important rebel personell. While initially going according to plan, the team was surrounded and had to abort the mission, losing two members in the process. However, the damage dealt to the base forced the URF to disband it and escape the colony before UNSC reinforcements arrived. Operation: MAGMA (2524) After the failed mission to Green Hills, Marcus was sidetracked onto another operation, MAGMA, on the colony of Crystal. Insurrectionists on Crystal had escaped the main settlements and set up a base underground near a volcano, building a small shipyard for the United Rebel Front. Three NAVSPECWAR teams - including Marcus' team - used drilling machines to reach the base and from there think of how to stop the productions at the facility. After investigating, the teams realized that they would have to sink the entire base into the lava pools below. To do this, the teams had to split up, find anything that could be used as explosives, and then use them to blow up the pillars holding the station above the lava. Marcus' team managed to find several bombs and placed them at their respective pillars. However, the other two teams were surrounded and captured. While Marcus' teammates wanted to go rescue them, Marcus ordered them to continue the mission, valuing its success higher than the lives of the other teams. After successfully escaping the base and detonating the explosives, the base sunk down into the lava seas below, effectively destroying the shipyard, its personell and the other UNSC NAVSPECWAR teams. He was rewarded a purple heart after the mission, but was also bad-mouthed by his teammates, who started to see him as too ruthless. Human-Covenant War Battle of Harvest (2526) A year after the outer colony Harvest was attacked by the mysterious Covenant, Marcus' team was assigned to one of the ships in Vice Admiral Preston Cole's battlegroup. When arriving at Harvest, Marcus' team was deployed to the surface to help clear out Covenant forces so that the UNSC could set up a base and continue offensives. Despite heavy and bloody fighting, resulting in Nick Fury, one of Marcus' teammates, being incapacitated, they succeeded in fending off the Covenant forces, and a base was built. After they had established a foothold for the UNSC Marines, the team was sent to take out a large energy shield that blocked the path for a contingent of Scorpion Tanks. After getting behind the shield, the team discovered that the Covenant was preparing a new offensive using the shield as a defense. When trying to shut the shield down, a pack of Brutes attacked them, killing Cyrus Damon and Victor Andersen, the remaining members of Marcus' team, almost instantly. Marcus managed to lob a grenade into the shield's generator, allowing the Scorpions to attack and save him. He received another Purple Heart after the battle for receiving several spiker rounds to his arm and leg. Battle of XI Boötis A (2528) Battle of Groombridge-1830 (2530) First Battle of Arcadia (2531) Battle of Jericho VII (2535) Siege of the Atlas Moons (2536) Battle of New Harmony (2536) Battle of New Constantinople (2537) Battle of Miridem (2544) Siege of Paris IV (2549) Battle of Reach (2552) Preferred weapons and equipment Trivia *The name is taken from my own.